Looney Tunes Wiki:Looney Tunes TV Tracker
"THE PLACE TO FIND WHEN AND WHAT LOONEY TUNES ARE ON THE TUBE!" A Small History Back in September 2013, I created a site on Weebly called Toon TV, which was the first site to give out times for just purely cartoons on TV. Within 2 weeks, I grew bored, as I do on most projects, and I stopped updating the site. Then, on November 9th, I went back to Toon TV. The work was still getting to me. So, then I thought, why not do a blog series every week detailing what Looney Tunes cartoons are on TV! And the rest, as they say, is history. Want to see past weeks? Check out our archives! Week of 5/8/16 - 5/14/16 (All Times Eastern) LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. LOONEY TUNES *5/9/16 - 10:15am - Pests for Guests/Feather Bluster/Trap Happy Porky/Zoom at the Top/Baby Buggy Bunny/Devil May Hare/Muscle Tussle/Drip Along Daffy *5/10/16 - 10:15am - Ham in a Role, A/Boulder Wham!/Kiddie's Kitty, A/Rhapsody Rabbit/Haredevil Hare/Pest In The House, A/Raw! Raw! Rooster!/Pest that Came to Dinner *5/11/16 - 10:15am - Fastest And The Mostest/Rabbit's Kin/Hare Brush/Suppressed Duck/What's My Lion/Slick Chick/Porky Chops/Going! Going! Gosh! *5/12/16 - 10:15am - Hurdy Gurdy Hare/Bunker Hill Bunny/Stupor Duck/Pests for Guests/Feather Bluster/Trap Happy Porky/Zoom at the Top/From Hare to Heir *5/13/16 - 10:15am - Dr. Devil and Mr. Hare/Roman Legion Hare/Show Biz Bugs/Bunny Hugged/Bedevilled Rabbit/What's Opera Doc?/No Parking Hare/Apes Of Wrath BABY LOONEY TUNES *5/9/16 - 9am - Never Say Try/Taz's Fridge *5/9/16 - 9:30am - Melissa the Hero/My Bunny Lies Over the Ocean *5/10/16 - 9am - Littlest Tweety, The/Over in the Burrow *5/10/16 - 9:30am - Cool for Cats/Ten Loonies in a Bed *5/11/16 - 9am - Present Tense/Hare Hid Under the Fountain *5/11/16 - 9:30am - Tell-A-Photo/Born to Sing *5/12/16 - 9am - Eggs-traordinary Adventure Pt. 1 *5/12/16 - 9:30am - Eggs-traordinary Adventure Pt. 2 *5/13/16 - 9am - These Little Piggies Went to Market/Now Museum, Now You Don't *5/13/16 - 9:30am - Take Us Out to the Ballgame/Clues Encounters of the Tweety Kind LOONEY TUNES *5/8/16 - 10:30am - Sock A Doodle Do/Two Gophers from Texas/Knights Must Fall/Greedy For Tweety/Grey Hounded Hare/Guided Muscle/Hairied and Hurried *5/8/16 - 1:30am - Half Fare Hare/Scaredy Cat/Buccaneer Bunny/Mother Was A Rooster/Gopher Broke/Ham in a Role, A/Oily Hare/Crowing Pains/Hair-Raising Hare/Tease for Two *5/9/16 - 11:45am - Box Office Bunny/To Itch His Own/Fractured Leghorn, A/Ducking the Devil/Back Alley Oproar/Solid Tin Coyote/Street Cat Named Sylvester, A/Birds Of A Father/Baseball Bugs *5/9/16 - 1:30am - Fractured Leghorn, A/Ducking the Devil/Back Alley Oproar/Solid Tin Coyote/Street Cat Named Sylvester, A/Birds Of A Father/Baseball Bugs/8 Ball Bunny/14 Carrot Rabbit/Abominable Snow Rabbit *5/10/16 - 11:45am - Patient Porky/Cat Feud/Rhapsody Rabbit/What's Opera Doc?/Apes Of Wrath/Devil's Feud Cake/Lighter than Hare/Dumb Patrol 1964 *5/10/16 - 1:30am - Rhapsody Rabbit/What's Opera Doc?/Apes Of Wrath/Devil's Feud Cake/Lighter than Hare/Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers/Dumb Patrol 1964/Half Fare Hare/Ham in a Role, A/Hare Breadth Hurry *5/11/16 - 11:45am - Fiesta Fiasco/Hippydrome Tiger/Up-Standing Sitter/Pest In The House, A/Design for Leaving/Scarlet Pumpernickle/Banty Raids/Kiss Me Cat/Trap Happy Porky *5/11/16 - 1:30am - Up-Standing Sitter/Pest In The House, A/Design for Leaving/Scarlet Pumpernickle/Banty Raids/Kiss Me Cat/Trap Happy Porky/Hare Brush/Hare Lift/Hare Remover *5/12/16 - 11:45am - Fast Buck Duck/Rebel Without Claws/Ducksters/Beep Prepared/Fast And Furry-ous/Rushing Roulette/Trick or Tweet/Big Top Bunny/Mouse Divided, A *5/12/16 - 1:30am - Ducksters/Beep Prepared/Fast And Furry-ous/Rushing Roulette/Trick or Tweet/Big Top Bunny/Mouse Divided, A/Hare Splitter/Hare Trimmed/Hare We Go *5/13/16 - 11:45am - Ready Woolen and Able/Long-Haired Hare/Rabbit Fire/Mad as a Mars Hare/Don't Axe Me/Drip Along Daffy/Duck Soup to Nuts/Dixie Fryer *5/13/16 - 1:30am - Long-Haired Hare/Rabbit Fire/Mad as a Mars Hare/Don't Axe Me/Drip Along Daffy/Duck Soup to Nuts/Dixie Fryer/Hare-Way To The Stars/Haredevil Hare/Hareless Wolf *5/14/16 - 10:30am - Baton Bunny/Now Hare This/Bunker Hill Bunny/Star Is Bored, A/Fast Buck Duck/Daffy's Inn Trouble/Heaven Scent *5/14/16 - 1:30am - Heaven Scent/Daffy's Inn Trouble/Fast Buck Duck/Star Is Bored, A/Bunker Hill Bunny/Now Hare This/Baton Bunny/Feed the Kitty/Lovelorn Leghorn/Mouse and Garden BABY LOONEY TUNES *5/9/16 - 8am - Eggs-traordinary Adventure Pt. 2 *5/9/16 - 8:30am - These Little Piggies Went to Market/Now Museum, Now You Don't *5/10/16 - 8am - Take Us Out to the Ballgame/Clues Encounters of the Tweety Kind *5/10/16 - 8:30am - Bully for Bugs, A/Wheel Deal *5/11/16 - 8am - Oh Brother, Warehouse Art Thou?/Flu the Coop *5/11/16 - 8:30am - Blast Off Bugs/Baby Brouhaha *5/12/16 - 8am - Log Cabin Fever/Mid-Autumn Night's Scream, A *5/12/16 - 8:30am - Are We There Yet/Save Our Cinnamon *5/13/16 - 8am - Lights! Camera! Tweety!/Backstage Bugs *5/13/16 - 8:30am - Bend it Like Petunia/He'll Be Zoomin' Round the Mountain WABBIT *5/8/16 - 12:30pm - Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off/Computer Bugs/Oils Well That Ends Well *5/8/16 - 1pm - Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend/Your Bunny or Your Life/Misjudgment Day *5/8/16 - 7pm - Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy/Splashwater Bugs/Fwee Wange Wabbit *5/9/16 - 7pm - Big Troubles/Manner Maid/White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian *5/10/16 - 7pm - Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny /Bugsfoot/Grim on Vacation *5/11/16 - 7pm - Bigfoot in Bed, The/World Wide Wabbit/Bugs in the Garden/Scraecrow *5/12/16 - 7pm - Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me/For the Love of Acorns/Game Is a Foot *5/13/16 - 7pm - Hareplane Mode/Bugs of Steel/Grim Rabbit /Wringer *5/14/16 - 12:30pm - Carrot Before the Horse/Trunk with Power/Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off *5/14/16 - 1pm - Snow Wabbit/Aromatherapest/Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend *5/14/16 - 7pm - Raising Your Spirits/Dust Bugster/Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy NOTES *"To Itch His Own", "Fiesta Fiasco" "Hippydrome Tiger", "Patient Porky" and "Rebel Without Claws" are all new to the 2011 - present rotation. Although, this is the third airing of "Patient Porky" since 2011.. **The Boomerang airing of "Patient Porky" was censored and omitted the scene with Rochester from The Jack Benny Show/Program. * This is the first airing of a Cool Cat short in the current rotation, with "Hippydrome Tiger". Also, "Fiesta Fiasco" is the second Speedy Gonzales short to air since 2011 (the first being "Cannery Woe"). Category:Looney Tunes Wiki